Building roofs, including roofs of family dwellings, are often constructed with shingles, e.g., “composition” shingles. Composition material may include a tar-impregnated fibrous base, e.g., fiberglass, and may be coated with sand-like or similar materials. As a result of weathering and wear due to exposure to sunlight, heat, cold, and moisture, composition shingles (“tiles”) degrade, becoming brittle and porous. Brittle and/or porous shingles can cause moisture leaks, and may eventually become detached from the roof.
Improvements in roofing materials can increase roof life and effectiveness to shield a house from weather elements such as moisture (e.g., rain, snow, hail, etc.), sun, wind, ambient temperature, etc.